saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
Best Moe Tournament
The Best Moe Tournament (최고모에토너먼트, 최모토), also known as Korea Best Moe Tournament or KBM for short, is an annual online popularity contest of anime characters. It is hosted by the Korean online anime community Anizone since 2006.http://www.anizone.net/ The Tournament was inspired by the Anime Saimoe Tournament held on 2channel, but it was the first to officially support more than 4 languages as well as actively recruit foreign voters. Along with International Saimoe League, it is the moe tournament with the widest international reach. Unlike the other two moe tournaments, it is the only moe tournament that accepts characters of both genders, separated into two divisions, the Female Division and the Male Division. Current Format As of 2010, there are 3 phases to the Best Moe Tournament. From March to May, Best Moe holds Male Division. In the Month of July, the Female division starts and will typically run until October. During November and December, Super Moe Tournament is planned to return after hiatus of a year. The most unique feature of Best Moe tournament is the random shuffling of all surviving characters from one round to the next. This was done to make it harder for fans of certain character to pick their opponents. Rules and Features * There is Male division and Female Division in Best Moe Tournament. The character eligibility rules has shifted throughout the tournament history, but in general, following rules were observed. ** Characters must have appeared in Japanese or Korean made TVA, OVA, Animated movie, and other animation recognized by the KBM Staff that debuted in the corresponding eligible period for the division. ** Female Division: The characters must be recognized as female and come from animations that have been released through TV, movie Theater, or commercial OVA format in Korea and/or Japan between July 1st of previous year to June 30th of the current year. ** Male Division: The characters must be recognized as males and come from animations that have been released through TV, movie Theater, or commercial OVA format in Korea and/or Japan in the previous year. ** The character must be capable of making decisions. * The voting site offers pictures and character information when the mouse cursor is above character's name. As of September 2010, the name and other information are offered in Korean and English. Plans are being made to resume Japanese and Chinese language support for the Super Best Moe Tournament scheduled for sometime in November. * The voting site is not optimized for Internet Explorer 6 and 7, thus some error may occur when using these old browsers. Internet Explorer 8 is fully supported. * In order to prevent multiple voting from computer rooms and such, there is a wait time to enter the voting booth. The wait time is initially set at 15 minutes. The IP is recorded when you vote, and every day you vote, the wait time is reduced by 2 minutes until there is no wait time. * Each voters are supposed to submit their vote for a match group only once in a voting period. How the ballot is filled and the reasons behind the choices can be any that the voter wants. * While voters are encouraged to register and say what they want in the Anizone's English Thread devoted to them, negative comments about other users and posts that can be viewed as offensive to large number of people are strictly prohibited and can result in being banned from the forum board. Insults against 'factions' is also prohibited. * The word 'faction' is used to describe group of people who supports multiple characters from a certain anime series. Noticeable 'factions' are 'Time and Space Administration :Lyrical Nanoha series supporters', 'Rozen Federation :Rozen Maiden series supporters', 'SOS Brigade :SOS Brigade member supporters','Kugimin Squadron : Supporters of characters voiced by Rie Kugimiya', and 'Kyo-ani Empire : supporters of character from anime series made by Kyoto Animation' History The trial run of the tournament took place From February to March 2006 with Rin Tosaka winning the test tournament. With this experience the full official tournament took place on July 2006 In 2011, more than halfway through the contest's run, Best Moe Tournament was forced to start over from the Round of 96 due to the tournament admins' discovery of improper voting having taken place following a series of suspicious upsets and a growing trend of shock results. Best Moe Tournament did not take place in 2013, ending 7 consecutive years of existence as one of the more well-known online moe contests. Results Female Division Male Division Trivia * There are only two (2) characters who won as Champion in both Best Moe Tournament and in the International Saimoe League (ISML) in the female division: Hinagiku Katsura (Best Moe Tournament Champion 2007; ISML Champion 2009), and Mio Akiyama (Best Moe Tournament Champion 2010; ISML Champion 2010). Mio Akiyama won the Best Moe Tournament and ISML on the same year of 2010. * There are also only two (2) characters who won as Champion in both Best Moe Tournament and in the Anime Saimoe Tournament in the female division: Suiseiseki (Best Moe Tournament Champion 2006; Anime Saimoe Tournament Champion 2006), and Taiga Aisaka (Best Moe Tournament Champion 2009; Anime Saimoe Tournament Champion 2009). Both Suiseiseki and Taiga won their Best Moe Tournament and the Anime Saimoe Tournament on a single year: 2006 and 2009, respectively. * The closest and the most fiercely fought championship in Best Moe Tournament happened on 2007 between Hinagiku Katsura and Shana. In the finals, Hinagiku defeated Shana by a razor-thin margin of just two (2) votes (2015-2013) to become the Champion in 2007. The next closest championship in Best Moe Tournament happened on 2009, when Taiga Aisaka defeated Hiiragi Kagami in the finals with yet another razor-thin margin of just three (3) votes (1809-1806). See Also * Saimoe * Anime Saimoe Tournament * International Saimoe League References External Links * Official Website (in Korean) * Official Website * Korean Internet Culture information site's Best Moe Tournament Article (in Korean) * Past Best Moe Tournament records (in Korean) * Analysis and preserved 'comments' of Best Moe 2007 * Best Moe Tournament mentioned in the discussion of Moe Tournaments * Indonesian Forum thread dedicated to Best Moe 2010 * Preserved record of Vietnamese participation in Best Moe 2007 Category:Information Pages Category:Best Moe Tournament